Hiroshi Jito
|his game counterpart|Hiroshi Jito (Tecmo)}} 次藤 洋 |image= Jito ep49 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday=April 29 |height=185cm, 184cm (BWY), 180cm (JBC) |weight=84kg, 83kg (BWY), 85kg (JBC) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Defender |other_names=Giant; Japan's Heavy Tank |relationships=Yukari Nishimoto (cousin) |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Avispa Fukuoka |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=High school |past_team_3=Kunimi Institute |past_level_4=U-16 |past_team_4=Japan Jr. |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Hirado }} (次藤 洋, Jito Hiroshi) is a huge Defender of Japan. For Japan, he wears the number "5" jersey". History Boys' Fight arc thumb|176px|leftJito was originally someone who liked to fight hand to hand, engaging into gang fights, seeking to face stronger opponents, getting fired up if his opponents prove their worth. However, he gets bored easily when said opponents becomes weakened, which can become a flaw since he lets his guard down. His friend, Mitsuru Sano, introduced him to Tsubasa Ozora, the number 1 football player in Japan, which made him take the decision of joining his school's soccer club. In his first duel against Tsubasa, he proved to be a terrifying rival thanks to his impressive size and his power; although he lost, he felt refreshed and decided to keep on playing football. J Boys' Challenge arc He joined Japan Jr. and played successfully as a defender (in a role that resembled the one of Takasugi), but with a more press zone capability as well as being able to do several combi plays not just with Sano but with the Tachibana twins as well. Battle of World Youth arc In World Youth, he was one of the 7 players who were forced to leave the team by Gamo, who said that Jito was too slow to be a soccer player. After leaving the camp, Jito participated in marathons in order to improved his speed, and when he returned to the team, he had completely corrected this weakness. During the match against Uruguay, he unfortunately scored an own goal, and was willing to pay for this mistake in blood (offering his back as an airborne platform for Hyuga's Raiju Shot, which would have seriously injured him), but Hyuga managed to score without causing him harm. Since Jito is a huge player, he always guards the other team's tallest player, as in the World Youth series he had to defend China's tallest member, Sho Hi, despite lack of jumping power. Golden-23 / Rising Sun arcs He is a member of the Japanese selection team in the U-22 category and for the Madrid Olympics tournament. To be updated as series progresses Techniques Trivia *His name is Victor Clifford in the Latin American dub, Clifford Yuma in the Spanish Dub and Hassan (حسن) in Arabic dub, while he is known as Clifford Young in the French Dub. *He is also known for a really firm handshake, as he almost crushed Tsubasa's hand when they first met. Gallery |-|Color spread= Jito Tsubasa Vol18 (CT) 1.png|Jito vs Tsubasa Capture-0.PNG|Olympic Japan Japan ch95 (RS) 1.jpg |-|1983= Jito Sano ep60 (1983) 1.jpg Jito Sano ep61 (1983) 1.jpg Jito_Sano_(CT).png|Jito & Sano Jito_Taki_(CT).jpg|Power Defense Jito (CT).jpg|Sliding tackle Jito (CT) 2.jpg|Power Defense Hirado mid. school.jpg|Jito Hirado MS (CT).jpg|Hirado combi Jito (CT) 3.jpg|Against the Drive Shot Jito (CT) 4.jpg|Jito vs Izawa Hirado - away colours (CT).jpg|Ready to defend |-|1983 (2)= Jito (CT) 5.jpg|Jito vs. Nagano Jito (CT) 6.jpg|Jito vs. Drive Shot Jito (CT) 7.jpg|Jito smiling Jito (CT) 8.jpg|Against the Drive Shot Jito (CT) 9.jpg|Jito vs. Drive Shot Jito injured (CT).jpg|Defending against the Drive Shot Defenders ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Jito as Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT= Japan ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Japan Jr. Ishizaki Jito Matsuyama ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Jito_(SCT).jpg Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 2.jpg Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg Soda Hyuga Ken Jito (SCT).jpg|Soda, Hyuga, Ken & Jito Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 0.jpg Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 1.jpg|Skylab Twin Shot Skylab Twin Shot ova6 (SCT) 2.jpg |-|Film= Japan Jr (Film 3) 14.jpg|Jito's Power shot Japan Jr (Film 3) 15.jpg Japan Jr (Film 4) 2.jpg|Film 4 Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg |-|J= Japan_Youth_-_Top_7_return.jpg|Japan Youth 7 original members Jito_(CTJ).jpg|Jito tracksuit Jito_(CTJ)_2.jpg Japan Youth (J) 0.jpg |-|2001= Hirado (RT 2002).jpg Hirado combi (RT 2002).jpg Jito.jpg Kojiro Genzo Hamburger SV (2001).jpg Skylab Twin Shot ep25 (2001) 0.jpg|Skylab Twin Shot Skylab Twin Shot ep25 (2001) 1.jpg |-|2018= Katagiri ep31 (2018) 1.jpg|Observing Nankatsu vs Otomo match Jito Sano ep34 (2018) 1.jpg|Jito talking to Yukari by phone Hirado ep41 (2018) 0.jpg|Hirado middle school Jito ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|Jito vs Tsubasa Hirado ep41 (2018) 1.jpg Jito ep41 (2018) 2.jpg|Defeating Taki Jito ep41 (2018) 3.jpg|Power Tackle vs Kisugi Jito ep41 (2018) 4.jpg|Sliding shot Hirado ep41 (2018) 3.jpg Hirado ep41 (2018) 4.jpg|Nagano subdued by defenders Hirado ep41 (2018) 5.jpg|Hirado Combi ready to score Jito ep41 (2018) 5.jpg|Power Shot Nankatsu ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|Morisaki defeated by Jito Jito ep41 (2018) 6.jpg|Power Tackle Jito ep41 (2018) 7.jpg|Jito challenges Tsubasa Jito ep41 (2018) 8.jpg|Jito beats Takasugi Jito ep41 (2018) 9.jpg|Power Tackle to block Tsubasa Jito ep41 (2018) 10.jpg|Jito's Power Shot Hirado ep41 (2018) 6.jpg|3rd goal |-|2018 (2)= Jito ep42 (2018) 1.jpg|A confident Jito Jito ep42 (2018) 2.jpg|Vs Drive Shot Jito ep42 (2018) 3.jpg Jito ep42 (2018) 4.jpg|Blocking Nagano's tackle with his body Jito ep42 (2018) 5.jpg|Blocking the Drive Shot for the 1st time Jito ep42 (2018) 6.jpg|Ready to block the Drive Shot Jito ep42 (2018) 7.jpg|High-Power Block Hirado ep42 (2018) 1.jpg|Being treated by Hirado's coach Jito ep42 (2018) 8.jpg|High-Power Block Jito ep42 (2018) 9.jpg|Being dragged by the Drive Shot Jito ep42 (2018) 10.jpg|Hirado defeated by Drive Shot Akira Hatakeyama ep42 (2018) 1.jpg|Hatakeyama acknowledging Jito Tsubasa ep42 (2018) 4.jpg|Tsubasa exhausted Jito ep42 (2018) 11.jpg|Defeated by Shutetsu Combi Hirado ep42 (2018) 4.jpg|End of the match Nankatsu ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|Jito accepting his defeat Jito ep42 (2018) 12.jpg|Jito decides to pursue football Nankatsu ep42 (2018) 0.jpg Spectators ep50 (2018) 1.jpg|Watching the Drive Shot vs Tiger Shot showdown Golden Age (2018) 1.jpg|Golden Age Japan ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|In J-Village Japan ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|In Japan Jr. Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Final scene of the 2018 anime |-|Art= Jito S2 (2018) 0.jpg Jito S2 (2018) 1.jpg Hirado MS (DT).png Jito MS.png|MS Hirado MS (DT).png Jito_Japan_JY_(DT).png|U20 Jito HS.png|HS Jito.png|JAP |-|Manga= Hirado - home colours (manga).jpg|Hirado combi Japan ch1 (G23).png|U-22 Japan External links de:Hiroshi Jito Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Defenders Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Boys' Fight arc